Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.8 \times -50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.8 \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ -80\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ -80\% \times -50\% = 40 \% $